


toothpaste and handjobs

by Booperesque



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, an inability to multitask, portugal win 1-0, unintentional dick shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booperesque/pseuds/Booperesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hendo walks in on Adam jerking off in their hotel bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	toothpaste and handjobs

In theory, Hendo should be entirely aware that Adam still has his hand on his cock. Yet, as reality has it, “What are you doing?” he asks obtusely.

 

“Eh.” Adam tries. “Pissing?” It's not a particularly reasonable excuse but this is Hendo, so.

 

“In the sink?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’re all...” Hendo gestures to his general existence. "Red?"

 

“Hot shower, mate.” Adam laughs awkwardly. He sounds like he's in pain, Hendo thinks, brow furrowing in confusion.

 

He grabs at Adam's wrist, pulling his hand away from his crotch. It has only taken him a minute and a half to interpret the reality of the situation. A new record. Adam stumbles backwards, finally grasping the corner of the sink like it’s his fucking lifeline. Knuckles white and teeth clenched, he steadies himself. Lets out a shaky breath. He's not sure why he thought he could get away with it. Granted, Hendo is hardly the most observant guy in the world, but apparently it was naive to think that that would save him.

 

“I needed toothpaste.” Hendo says by way of explanation. As if it matters now.

 

Adam manages to nod an acknowledgement.

 

“Look at me, Ads.”

 

He can’t, however, manage _that._

 

“Adam.”

 

No.

 

Hendo reaches for Adam’s shoulders, wrenching him around, so the small of his bare back is flush up against the sink. So he's exposed. “Look at me.” He repeats, captain voice and all. Adam doesn’t. Hendo shifts and Adam prepares himself for being thrown out of the bathroom. Nothing is thrown, except, perhaps Adam’s dignity.

 

Instead, Hendo grabs his dick and Adam immediately keens, back arching. Eyes wide and wild and suddenly focusing in on the captain. “What are you—”

 

“Then look at my hand, instead.” Hendo replies, casually tightening his grip a bit. Loftily testing the weight in his palm. He spits on it, and presses his thumb against the tip of Adam’s cock. Adam latches onto the sink-top, his own hands making a mess, the soap, combs, and hairgel are suddenly en route to their lowest possible altitude. They clatter onto the floor. He needs more stability. Needs less— “Is this what you always do?” Hendo asks slowly. “In hotel bathrooms.” He looks genuinely curious. Adam shuts his eyes. Why is he talking. It's a struggle for Jordan to do so at the best of times much less with his hands on his teammate's dick.

 

The next time he opens them, Hendo has his phone out. It’s nowhere near Adam's groin, admittedly, but regardless: _“what are you doing?_ ” he chokes. The last thing he needs is more naked photos on the internet.

 

Hendo glances up from watching the screen. “Huh?”

 

“Why—” comes out as more of a strangled noise than a question. “Why do you have your phone out?”

 

“Checking the Portugal score,” Hendo replies, offering over the phone, livestream and all, as though he’s being polite or something. “I mean it’s not like I need two hands for this,” he shrugs, looking down. Adam follows his gaze. Everything is completely under control despite Hendo only using three fingers. He didn't even notice that Jordan wasn't using his whole hand. He’s pretty sure that this is the most unbecoming handjob he's ever received. “Unless you want me to do something else as well?”

 

“N-no.”

 

Hendo narrows his eyes. “Tell me what you want.”

 

No. He trusts Hendo but this isn’t—

 

“Adam.”

 

Adam knows this is a competition for his captain. To determine what feels the best, what is the fastest means of expelling bodily fluid. What he can offer to his teammate that no one else can. That no one else will be better at doing. So Adam humors him. _“Harder,”_ he splutters.

 

Hendo twists his wrist, action slowed by curiosity and his inability to partake in both listening and jerking motions at the same time. Multitasking is difficult. Everything is difficult. “Which part?”

 

“All of it. Everything. Just— _harder_.” he chokes out.

 

Hendo reflexively tightens his grasp a bit too much. Adam writhes and is shoved painfully up against the sink in return, the angle and friction forcing the edge to rub, to graze his tattoo.

 

_“Yes.” Getting too honest, Ads, rein yourself in._

 

Huh. Hendo vaguely wonders if this development is going to lead to him being able to brush his teeth sooner rather than later. He can't wait to get back to what is currently an exciting nil-all draw between Portugal and Slovenia.

 

When he comes, Adam's blush spreads down his neck, tattoo, and beyond. His fringe is messier than usual and he's still squirming a bit, like he needs something more. Hendo manhandles him away from the sink, so he can wash his hand, and grab his toothbrush. “Next time you want to jerk off can you make sure my toothpaste is outside?”

 

Adam’s still fumbling to pull up his boxers. “Um.”

 

“Cheers mate,” Hendo says, walking out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> adam lallana has a ____? kink


End file.
